Mama Mia!
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward: Slip n' Slide A member from each tribe would slide across a slippery surface and grab a ball with a certain color and number suspended above them. They would have to toss it into a basket to score a point. First tribe to score three points would win. Reward: '''Two selected items from a Sears catalog. Cagliari tribe chose cooking equipment and comfort. Sassari tribe chose additional materials to set up camp and a tool kit. '''Winner: Cagliari Immunity Challenge: Roll With it One castaway would be strapped into a wooden spherical cage and would have to guide two blindfolded castaways in rolling the cage through a maze through the forest. At the end of the maze would be a labyrinth-like table maze. The castaway inside the cage would then have to guide four blindfolded castaways in solving the table maze. The first tribe to finish the table maze would win. Winner: Cagliari Story Night 8 Sassari returns from Tribal where Taylor was blindsided. Claudia asks what happened, to which she is told the tribe couldn't take her laziness anymore. Claudia worries about her position on the tribe. Day 9 At Cagliari, Aivars returns from treemail and presents a Sears catalog. Everyone is excited to see that they get to choose their own reward. However, they are split in their decision for the reward. While the men want equipment to make camp life, the girls want comfort. Aivars comes up with a solution, saying since they can pick two items for reward, they pick one of each. On Sassari, Emma and Claudia go to treemail together. Claudia asks if Emma is able to help keep her safe at the next Tribal they go to. Emma says she is unsure but will do the best she can. The two collect treemail and return to camp with the Sears catalog, where they choose a tool kit and materials to help around camp. Jessy and Nat take notice to how Emma and Claudia talk to one another and worry about Emma's loyalty. The tribes meet for their next reward challenge where Ally and Jamie are surprised to see Taylor gone. When asked who they are sitting out, Cagliari sits out Yannick. In the first round, it is Evan against Joan. Their number ball is 25. Evan manages to grab his ball first while Joan misses. Joan stops himself mid-slide and crawls back to the ball by the time Evan reaches the net. Joan soon catches up but Evan sinks his ball first, winning them the first point. The next round is between Jamie and Jessy. Their number ball is 4. They both get off to a bad start by not getting enough speed to slide to their ball, making them both crawl. They grab their ball and make it to their net at the same time but Jamie sinks her ball first, winning Cagliari's second point. The third round is between Aivars and Noah. Their number ball is 16. Noah manages to grab his ball first and gets to the net. However, he is unable to make any shots. Aivars rushes to his net and sinks the ball in his first throw, winning Cagliari reward. At the Cagliari camp, the tribe goes through their reward. In one of the pillow cases, Evan spots a rolled up piece of paper. Before anyone can see it, he takes it and puts it in his pocket. He drops it in the fire as he walks back to the shelter. At Sassari, Joan says to not let the loss break their spirits and to just try their best at the next immunity challenge. He then goes off with Emma to talk strategy. Joan tells Emma he believes people are starting to worry about her talking to Claudia before the challenge, as he took notice to Jessy's expressions. At the shelter, Jessy tells Natalie she regrets showing Emma the idol. She says that Emma could tell Claudia, who could go around telling everyone else and put her and Nat on the outs. Natalie tells Jessy that she doesn't think Emma would do that as it could also put her in trouble. At Cagliari, Chantel once again annoys the tribe. She states that she regrets leaving home and wishes to go back. Rhi rolls her eyes. Day 10 Rain begins to pour down on the Sassari camp. The whole tribe tries to stay dry underneath their shelter but water still gets through and wets them. Noah suggests fixing the roof once the rain clears and the tribe agrees. At Cagliari, Ally checks their rice supply, only to see it is three-fourths of the way gone. Ally tells the others about it and suggests they try to go out and get more fish as their main source of food is running low. Evan agrees and takes Jamie out with him to fish. While fishing, Jamie asks about the hidden immunity idol. When she finishes her sentence, Evan worries that keeping the idol a secret could backfire. Evan then proceeds to show Jamie the idol and tells her that she is free to tell Rhi as it is the alliance's idol. Jamie is ecstatic but knows Evan found it days before he showed it to her. As the two return to the beach, Evan watches DJ leave the camp. He follows him and is amused to watch him search for the hidden immunity idol. Day 11 The tribes meet for their fourth immunity challenge. When choosing who to sit out, Cagliari chooses DJ to sit out, much to his disappointment. In the ball for Cagliari, it is Evan while Jamie, Aivars, and Yannick push the ball and Rhi, Chantel, Ally, and Sareya do the maze. In the ball for Sassari, it is Andreas while Joan, Jessy, and Claudia push the ball and Noah, Emma, Natalie, and Gerard. When Jeff starts the challenge, Andreas confuses his tribe, causing them to crash multiple times. With Cagliari, Evan leads his tribemates through the course, only causing one crash. They get to the maze by the time Andreas leads his tribe halfway through the course. Sassari finally gets through the course and start the maze by the time Cagliari gets halfway through their maze Through Evan's leadership, Cagliari manage to finish the maze and win immunity before Sassari gets halfway through the maze. At the Sassari camp, Claudia once again tries to reason with Emma, saying Andreas was the reason they lost the challenge and will continue to screw them over in challenges. Emma agrees but tells Claudia that she would need the support of her alliance. Emma talks to Noah about the possibility of keeping Claudia over Andreas, which he agrees with. Emma and Noah approach Jessy, Natalie, and Joan about the possibility of keeping Claudia, saying Andreas is weaker in challenges while Claudia as performed well constantly. However, Jessy and Natalie are adamant on voting out Claudia, saying it would keep peace within the tribe, which they need in order to perform well in challenges. Emma retorts, saying the only rivalry in the tribe is Andreas and Claudia and with Andreas going, there would be peace. Jessy still wants Claudia to go. Meanwhile, Jamie tells Rhi about Evan's idol, saying he showed her and he said that she should tell Rhi. Rhi speculates that Evan showed Aivars and Yannick before them, to which Jamie agrees. The two agree to keep their options open for future alliances. At Sassari, Emma talks to Joan about her position in the alliance. Emma says that Gerard, Jessy, and Natalie are tight and it could be bad for them. Joan agrees but says they can't do anything about it. Emma says they can, saying that they try and get Claudia and Andreas on the same page and bring Noah into the fold to make a new majority. Joan worries it won't work. At Tribal, Claudia says that she might go home today. Andreas confirms Claudia's statement, saying she sealed her fate when she voted with Taylor. This causes another argument between the two, saying Andreas is blind to what goes on around him. Natalie manages to stop the fight and says the vote will stop the drama around camp and reunite them for upcoming challenges. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite her pleas, Claudia is voted out 7-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Jessy thinks about voting out Emma * Cagliari considers sending Chantel home * With both tribes going to Tribal, two Survivors will be going home! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu